


Naughty Bois

by GlamAngel3766



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Ideas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/pseuds/GlamAngel3766
Summary: Random fanfic ideas that will go nowhere and yet everywhere as they spirt out like liquid hormone-juice out of the mating sausage. The fangirl lifestyle has ruined me and this is the aftermath. You have been warned.





	1. New Kind Of Festival For New Kind Of Fun

Note: Apparently there's a penis festival in Japan, so why can't Hyrule have something similar?

* * *

 

Sidon goes to a new kind of festival because Link invited him and he's excited to hang with his senpai

Sidon is unaware he will be slowly simmered in Link's f-me intentions

Obviously, both are high-quality gays especially for each other

Sidon is oblivious

Link caught on a while ago

Link is not a normal twink so instead of confessing, he plots a tease-filled date 

Everyone is in on it

Link wears lingerie courtesy of a special purchase in Gerudo Town

Sidon sports a tent upon the sight that has him rearrange his belt

Link keeps it as "subtle" as he can

It starts with Link stuffing two large chocolate-covered bananas shaped like penises up and down his throat moaning

Link keeps eye-contact with Sidon while doing this

Sidon panics because un-princely feels happen

Link doesn't let up on his master plan

Others help by "casually" pushing Link against Sidon's lower-half at every opportunity and Link grinds against the contact

Link carries out many tactics

Sidon nearly dies of blood loss

Link has a goal though - Get Sidon to break and push Link against a surface of any kind and fuck hard

If Link is really lucky, he'll have the bite marks to prove it.


	2. Sidon's Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a manga I read
> 
> Again sorry/not sorry

Sidon has a little secret

 

He is one of us

 

He writes Sidlink fanfic

 

Ranges from fluff to lemon

 

He keeps it on an anonymous blog online in modern-day Hyrule

 

A few people slowly find out and/or few have always known

 

Chaos, of course, ensues

 

Sidon almost dies


	3. Don-UHHHH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU that was written with the maturity of a pre-schooler

Once upon a time, there was a student named Sidon.

He had a crush on his roommate named Link.

Sidon was a shy boi and felt unworthy of Link so opted out of confessing.

Then upon coming back to the dorm room later than usual, he witnessed the sleeping beauty that is Link having what seems to be a wet dream.

Sidon then heard Link moan "-Don uhhhh!" and immediately thought "Donna? Who's Donna?" not pleased at all.

He's more jelly than strawberry jam and this bothers him for weeks.

Sidon doesn't realize Donna doesn't exist.

The torment of this Donna stealing his man is a huge no-no feeling.

Until one glorious sunny day, Link confesses that he likes Sidon too.

The pieces all fall together along with all their body parts.

And they both fucked happily ever after.

The End.


	4. Touchy Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Link and Sidon were mega gay bois.

 

They be hanging out like always.

 

Sidon accidentally makes physical contact and touches Link.

 

Both explode in flustered.

 

Link gets preggers from all the gay.

 

Oops. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Party of 2 for 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon has some Sidon time.

Sidon had reserved the afternoon to indulge himself.

 

Deep within his secret alcove, the prince is secretly giving into his secret desires for a certain bite-sized hero.

 

As Sidon starts to lose himself to the fantasy, the two main events make their large, hard, thick, and throbbing appearance.

 

His hand swiftly embraces the heat that refuses to be ignored.

 

Sidon moans the name of the Hylian he adores loudly unable to hear the rustle in nearby bushes.

 

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

As if by destiny the wild child appears in front of the shark wide-eyed and mouth agape.

 

Link is always DTF any willing aquatic cinnamon-roll and decides to jump in on the fun times- literally.

 

The twink takes a courageous leap and mounts himself on the two royal pleasure wands full mast.

 

Sidon immediately reaches climax flooding Link's insides with his essence.

 

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry???


End file.
